


Different

by TR_Purin



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, F/F, Gen, slight romance if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR_Purin/pseuds/TR_Purin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curie has always felt different. Her new body doesn't help matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea and needed to write it down. I am also very tired and just full of rambles so excuse how poor this is I just needed to get this out there!

   Her Synth body is much different then her original Miss. Handy frame. Only having two arms and two eyes, having to constantly be focused breathing, dealing with fatigue and having to sleep, it's all so different and new.

  One of the biggest new things is being able to feel. The sensation was frightening at first! She had no idea what she was experiencing. Every texture felt strange and alien against her skin. She avoided touching things unless she absolutely had to! People gave her strange looks as she held her arms close to her body.

  She soon figured out what textures and materials felt very nice and would often lose herself in thought while feeling them. Soft things like her own hair, squishy things like those alien toys children used to play with during the pre-war days, heavy things like leather coats and winter hats.

 Even when she was in her multi-limbed robot form she was considered 'Strange'. Not liking it when humans looked straight at her for too long and her systems almost overloading when there was too much noise where two common things. These carried on to her new body, to her slight disappointment.

 "What... even is all this I seem to feel?" She decided to ask Holly (the woman who found her in Vault 81).

 "Don't worry about this" Holly smiled "I know what you're experiencing first hand"

 "Really?" Curie seemed interested.

 "Honestly, I'm surprised you don't have knowledge about Autism" Holly started "I mean, you being programmed to be a doctor, I thought you'd know about developmental disorders like this"

 "Oh... oh!" The Synth was disappointed in herself. How could she not have figured it out? All the signs pointed towards one answer and yet... "Mon dieu... it does make sense but how is that possible? For me, I mean?"

 Holly thought for a moment. "Hmmmm..... well, maybe it's not too much of a stretch" she began "I mean, if robots can be programmed with full artificial intelligence then who's to say they can't also have little brain glitches like humans?"

 "Yes" Curie said quietly as she nodded "That does make sense." She smiled at Holly. "Madame can you... teach me how to deal with certain things?"

 "No problem, Curie" Holly gave Curie a big warm smile.


End file.
